1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to oleaginous compositions normally susceptible to oxidative deterioration. In particular, the invention relates to compositions such as mineral and synthetic lubricating oils, gear oils, transmission fluids, turbine oils, greases and other oleaginous compositions normally requiring additives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, triazoles have been employed in lubricant compositions as metal deactivators. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,353 of Randell et al. discloses the use of 4, 5, 6, 7 tetrahydrobenzotriazole as a metal deactivating additive for natural and synthetic lubricants. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,227 of Howard et al. teaches that an alkyl-substituted benzotriazole where the alkyl group contains from 2 to 20 carbon atoms can be used as a corrosion or tarnish inhibitor.
Bridger et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,491, disclose utilizing 5-alkyl benzotriazoles, in which the alkyl group contains from 4 to 16 carbon atoms, in a method for reducing wear between moving steel-on-steel surfaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,993 of Andress, it is taught that benzotriazoles react with alkyl of alkenylsuccinic anhydrides to form reaction products which impart corrosion inhibiting properties to lubricating oils.
Nnadi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,082, teach that esters of adducts of benzotriazole and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids or anhydrides impart antirust properties to organic compositions.
U.S. application Ser. No. 915,856, filed June 15, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,565 teaches lubricant compositions containing the same benzotriazole reaction product as used in the present invention.
None of these patents disclose the combined additive of this invention.